Mindful of the Living Force
by Jinngerbread
Summary: Young Qui-Gon learns a valuable lesson on the Living Force that saves his life. Completed. Please R&R! Non-slash.


Title: Mindful of the Living Force  
  
Author: Layren  
  
Rated: G  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Summary: Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn learns a valuable lesson on the Living Force  
  
that saves his life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Please don't sue me. No credits have changed hands. I do this for love of the Jedi.  
  
Dedication: To Jess.I thought of you when I wrote this.  
  
Rain poured down in steady buckets, completely drenching everything in it's path. A flash of lightening split the ominous sky followed closely by a loud clap of thunder. Fifteen-year-old Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn sat at the window of his quarters that he shared with his Master, absentmindedly twirling a rose in his hands. It was nice to be home. Sort of.  
  
His Master had been critically injured during their last mission. Qui-Gon had a deep cut from a vibro-axe on his upper arm to show for their trouble, but it had been bandaged and was healing. He was more concerned for his Master.  
  
They had been sent to the planet of C'hyan, a planet close to the Outer- Rim Territories to negotiate a peace treaty between two local tribes when the whole treaty literally blew up in their faces. Each side arguing loudly about who did unfairly to whom, the only enemy they could agree on was the Jedi. The Jedi were accused of being traitors and had had to flee for their lives back to their ship which was quite a distance away, nestled between the undergrowth of the forest. Qui-Gon had caught his foot in a tangle of plant life and he fell hard to the ground. As he struggled to free his trapped leg, a single red rose on the vine that held him hostage caught his eye. In the few seconds that he had leaned forward to examine the beautiful plant and inhale it's scent, a vibro-axe had come from out of nowhere and would have beheaded him, had he not bent to smell the plant. Instead of decapitation, the blade had gotten him on the arm. His Master had not been so lucky. The elder Jedi had been busy holding off blaster bolts while his padawan had been trying to free his leg and had gotten a deep blaster wound in the side for his efforts. Qui-Gon had finally managed to free his foot after shearing the vine away with his saber, and he quickly grabbed the flower that had saved his life and shoved it in the sleeve of his robe. He disarmed two of his Master's attackers and the other turned and fled so he half-carried, half-dragged the wounded man to the waiting ship.  
  
After securing his Master in the cabin, Qui-Gon had strapped in and taken off for Coruscant. Once in hyperspace, he had gone back to the cabin to his Master's side and had been there ever since. When they arrived on Coruscant, the padawan was exhausted, from having supported his Master with his own lifeforce, and depleting most of his energy. The Healer's had forced him to go back to his quarters several hours ago and get some rest, but tired as he was sleep wouldn't come. So Qui-Gon sat, and stared watching the rain cascading down and absently twirling the rose in his hands that had saved his life.  
  
At that moment Senior Councilor Adrix Rh'yul entered their apartments. "Padawan Jinn, the Jedi Council wishes to speak with you." The dark-skinned  
  
Master said gently. He knew how hard the mission had been on the teen and hated for him to have to relive it so soon.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up startled. The Council wanted to speak to him? They had never asked that before. Then again, his Master was in no condition to give the report himself, so he was the only one who knew what happened. Qui-Gon sighed deeply and put the rose in a vase full of water before following Master Rh'yul to the High Council chamber.  
  
****  
  
The circle of twelve Masters listened quietly as the fifteen-year-old padawan nervously presented his report. It was obvious he was scared that they blamed him for what happened to his Master. He tried his best to answer all of the questions they threw at him, but several times he'd been unable to come up with a response. How he wished for the presence of his Master. He bowed his head at the conclusion of his ill-rehearsed presentation and waited for their condemnation.  
  
"Done well you have, young padawan." Master Yoda said from his chair. "few padawans your age would have been able to perform as well. Saved your Master's life you did under difficult circumstances."  
  
Qui-Gon looked up slowly, dared he imagine that Yoda was proud of him? A compliment from Yoda was a rare thing indeed. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.  
  
"Learned anything from this experience have you?" the little councilor continued.  
  
Qui-Gon pushed his braid behind his ear and tucked his arms into the sleeves of his robe, carefully thinking of his reply.  
  
"Yes Master." He finally replied, a slight hint of a smile turning up at the corners of his lips. "Even in the middle of a busy mission it is always important to be mindful of the Living Force and stop and smell the roses."  
  
THE END 


End file.
